Of VPs and Apples
Explanation This is just a little something to tide you over from the lack of Broken updates. Chapter 1 The VP looked at his safe and moaned. "Is there any more apple juice?" he asked. A Cold Caller, who had been standing there, said "NO! CAN YOU GO 5 SECONDS WITHOUT ASKING ME FOR APPLE JUICE?!" "How do I get apple juice?" the VP asked once again. The Cold Caller, now spitting in rage, jumped off of Sellbot Towers and committed suicide. "I would've fired him anyway. He didn't have any apple juice," the VP said grumpily. The VP decided to go to the CFO to ask him for apple juice, because the CFO could just buy some. But there was only one problem: how would he get there? Chapter 2 The VP decided to use the elevator to get down, but it was way too small. Then he realized that he could just jump off onto his Cinderella mattress he had put at the bottom! He had gotten bumps and bruises (don't ask me how, he just did) from landing at the bottom, so he put a mattress down there. He rolled off the tower and fell onto the mattress, then rolled off the mattress into Sellbot Courtyard. Unfortunately, he fell into the pit and was stuck. 4 hours later... Some Sellbots had pulled him up to the ridge, but the VP just fell down again and started eating a tunnel. 12 hours, 10 minutes and 51 seconds later... The VP emerged on Oak Street and started looking for apple juice. He couldn't find any, but he did find some red things hanging off of trees. "Oh no! They're killing the tree!" the VP hollered. The VP grabbed some of the big red things off of the tree and threw them on the ground, but something amazing happened. Puddles of apple juice splatted from the big red things. The VP eagerly lapped up the apple juice puddles, then scheduled a meeting about them. Chapter 3 At the VP's meeting, the VP had many charts and graphs about apple juice. "Now, as all of you know, apple juice consumption has been on the rise lately! Just yesterday, I found some big red things that make apple juice! I want all of you to collect as many "apples" as you can! Others will build the Apple Juice Factory, so we can make and sell apple juice and make some MOOLAH!" All of the cogs at the meeting applauded. One cog, a Level 4 Name Dropper, had to ask a question. "Mr. VP, sir, how are we going to FUND this? "Uhh...umm...err...I'll ask the CFO for a grant! He always gives people money! When The VP Got To His Phone... "Apple juice? You intend ME to give you a grant for APPLE JUICE?!" the CFO screamed. "Mm-hmm," the VP replied. "You always gave me grants." "The last time I gave you a grant, I was in debt for 1 WHOLE DAY!" The VP, now confused, said "It was only a loan of a cogbuck so I could buy some gumballs. How did it cost THAT much?" The CFO groaned. "Look, I've been hitting some rocky financial times lately. It's been hard." "Oh, I'm so sorry!" the VP replied. "Can I borrow some of your Loan Sharks...?" TBC